


McYama

by corbeod



Series: TsukkiYama [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, McDonald's, Platonic Relationships, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Yamguchi's logic: If you put "Mc" in front of a food, it becomes a McDonald's food item.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember they're actually speaking Japanese, which is why Yama asked about the yams.
> 
> Inspiration: that video where at the end the lady falls and she's like "I've mcfallen. Sorry, I've mcfallen."

To: Tsukki!!   
From: Yama   
Sent: 4:13   
_ Tsukki!! _ __  
_ You know what i realized? _ _  
_ __ if you put mc in front of a food it becomes a mcdonald's food item! 

To: Yama   
From: Tsukki!!   
Sent: 4:15   
_ Mc _ Yams

To: Tsukki!!   
From: Yama   
Sent: 4:15   
yams?

To: Yama   
From: Tsukki!!   
Sent: 4:19   
_ [Image - a picture of a yam] _ _  
_ _ It’s the English plural word for that. _

To: Tsukki!!   
From: Yama   
Sent: 4:21   
_ oh!! _ _  
_ _ is that why you called me that in elementary?? _

To: Yama   
From: Tsukki!!   
Sent: 4:22   
_ Oh, nah, I just made it up. _

To: Tsukki!!   
From: Yama   
Sent: 4:23   
_ tsukki are you being sarcastic??  _

To: Yama   
From: Tsukki!!   
Sent: 4:23   
_ Of course not McYama _

To: Tsukki!!   
From: Yama   
Sent: [Time]   
_ tsukki i will fite u! _

Tsukishima chuckled to himself as he changed Yamaguchi’s contact name to McYama.


End file.
